Beck Oliver Must Die
by diddlybops
Summary: Jade catches Beck Oliver date three girls at once; Meredith, the smart girl, Alyssa, the head cheeleader, and Cat the easy, teen activist, but will not stand by idly while the girls plot their revenge, but things go unplanned when she thinks she might be falling for Beck. AU - JORI; Based on John Tucker Must Die.


**Just messing around with this story. It's a funny film and I don't know where I'm going with this; I didn't know if I should've gone with Tori/Jade being the player, or both of them being the girls that dated the player or whatever. Just playing around with this and maybe I'll continue just for fun.**

**I don't own the show or the film.**

I pack my things before the last bell sounds, indicating the last hour of the day, but unfortunately for me, the day isn't over for me because I landed myself in detention for the rest of the week.

This is only my first day here at Hollywood High.

My books cram into my messenger bag before I sling it over my shoulders, strutting out of the class, through the crowd and down the halls as I make my way over to the library. I don't have a damn clue as to where I'm going, but I'm trying not to look so hopeless and intimidated with my pierced eyebrow furrowed in a scowl, a clenched jaw, and my heavy Doc Martens thumping against the marble flooring.

When you move around so often and switch schools every semester because your mom can't handle her shit together after every break-up, you learn to develop a tough skin. I don't bother making much friends because there's no point when you have to stuff your things in a small hatchback Honda a few months after with the mind of driving off to another town I'll only end up leaving. It's to the point where I hardly even unpack. It's not like my mom has trouble landing men—us West girls are well-endowed with an hour glass figure, soft, thick hair and captivating eyes—though she does lack in keeping her sleazy men.

But on the plus side, I don't have to deal with those awkward, heartfelt goodbyes every time my mom's short term boyfriends ditch her in the middle of the night with no intent to call. Sometimes they take money, the car, and even her clothes that one time. I told her not to go out with that professional entertainer. I can spot a drag in a ten mile radius.

The reason I'm in detention on my first day of school as a junior in Hollywood High? It might've involved me pulling out a 'deadly' weapon in the middle of a session in gym and excessive use of 'colorful vocabulary'—the principal's words, not mine—to a bunch of idiotic, bimbo girls and a neurotic, self-medicated gym teacher. Though, in my defense, one of those dimwitted girls rammed a volleyball cart into me, but I will agree on my scissors being a deadly weapon.

I glare at a couple of school girls who look at me weirdly for smiling so devious at the thought of my scissors gouging out the three girls' eyes for bringing me into a fight when they found out they were all dating the same guy. Why is it that when a girl finds out her boyfriend's been cheating, she takes it out on the other woman instead of the lying, sneaky snake? Well, in this case, other _women_.

My nose twitches in a snarl when I see one of the girls who also has detention with me; a cheerleader, I concluded since her bags and school gear has the school name and mascot on them with stitches of pom poms and whatever the hell cheerleaders identify with themselves. Talk about spirit. But of course, she's with her obnoxious, cheating boyfriend, Beck Oliver—basketball captain and star of the team with an unnatural amount of hair flowing a little over his shoulders, apparently a mix between an Abercrombie model to a Greek God.

"In PE today, some loser said she went out with you," The tan girl says, leaning against a pillar as he places his arms on either side of her head, creating a bit of privacy. She's your typical snooty, self-involved cheerleader.

I roll my eyes at his response as I walk by unnoticed by any of my peers. "Really? And you believed her?" Wow, jackweed, way to make it look like she's at fault for questioning your infidelity.

"No, I mean, I don't know." Alyssa, I heard, says like she's way too afraid of saying anything to defy him in case he dumps her on the spot. "You can't have a girlfriend—"

"—basketball season." He interrupts like that's his excuse for the root of his commitment. Asshole. "But... If I could... _You_ know who it'd be." Beck smirks, his hair falling down beside his face as he leans in, which makes me walk even faster to the library. Of course that twig-wit believed him. I have to admit, his game is pretty good; he knows how to make the girls believe him even when he leaves things at loose ends.

I continue venturing throughout the school to find the library without stopping to ask a stoner or a teacher. This school can't be that big, right? I reach the vending machines, nearly stopping abruptly to see Beck again, but alas, with a different girl from a different clique. How did he even get here so fast? Am I walking in a goddamn circle?

"-I don't know why girls say things like that. Maybe they're just jealous of what we have because we share something special." He's got his back to the halls, hiding the girl with vibrant red hair from getting himself caught.

I scoff loudly, but it's not like I caught anyone's attention. I turn the corner and see the office, rolling my eyes that I got myself at the front of the school. I fucking hate first days. I growl and grip onto the strap of my bag, switching to long, heavy strides as I walk up the stairwell to the second floor, head snapping to see the same fucking basketball star at the spiral with _another_ girl. My god, that's impossible! He can't be that slick and fast to skip off with another girl and get to the other end of this ginormous fucking school!

"-Because we share something special; something we don't have to label. You know, it's... It's an unspoken bond." He grapples the dark brunette's attention like a cat and a yarn; she's a little more uptight than the other girls, restricted and too involved in the school.

I'm gonna throw up, probably, if I hear him making out with another hippie or preppy student one more time. I cringe to myself, hearing the smacking and sucking when he's obviously shoving in too much tongue. Just drown the poor girl in your saliva, why don't you!

I let out a loud sound of praise when I push through the double doors of the library, quickly striding over to plop down by a study desk while my bag heavily drops down against the wooden furniture. A groan slips through my lips as I rub my temples. I thought I'd never get away from his cheesy smooth talk and his sloppy, wet tongue. It's guys like him that ruined mine and my mom's life.

"_-I want you to want me_," I jump, startled in my seat as I whip my head over to the front desk of the library where the librarians check out our books and give us warning glares to scare us of ruining their precious books. "_-I need you to need me._" I raise my eyebrows at the slim girl with her back to me, swaying her hips as she scans the books with her handy, portable scanner like it's a dance move quickly going out of style. I have to admit, I'm really amused, and her singing isn't _awful_. There's a bit of a rasp and she's forcibly, dramatically making her voice lower than it should go to hit the notes. "_-I'm begging you to beg me_." She drawls out, swiveling her curvy, lithe hips over to put the scanner back when she sees me in mid verse, cutting off abruptly as she rips off her headphones, hands flying to her chest in a small shriek.

I look her over with a quirked eyebrow, hiding any expressions on my face. She's tan, in a natural way and not the obsession-with-tanning-salons-and-over-doing-it way. The headphones hang off around her neck from blocking her ears as she smoothes out her long, wavy brunette hair, clad in ripped, faded blue jeans, an olive tank top under an opened plaid button down.

"Sorry, i-it's, uh..." She scratches the back of her head as I bore my eyes into her dark hues, her caramel complexion and green top making her brown orbs lighter. "Cheap Trick..." The Latina—I'm guessing—stammers out when I don't give her anything. "You can't really hum to Cheap Trick." It's true. I am a fan of the one hit wonders. "Because, y'know... Once you've started, you're kind of obligated to... To belt it out?" She says more of a question than anything and I have to admit that it's kind of cute that she has to fill in the empty gaps I'm giving her.

I turn my head back to my studies, saving her from the secondhand embarrassment that she's thinking of getting from me, but I'm not really bothered; flattered, more like. No one ever really makes an effort to befriend me, though, I don't really make it easy, either. "I'm Tori," The librarian assistant blurts out after a while and I know she hasn't looked away from me, which confuses me as to why she's even trying when I haven't uttered a word. "We're in Chemistry together."

My eyebrows scrunch to the bridge of my nose as I finally tilt my head to look up at Tori in surprise that she's even noticed me. "Are you stalking me?" I give her a smirk as I cradle my chin with my palm, but unfortunately, it doesn't bother her because I spoke and she's looking very proud of herself—like if I happened to turn around and she'd do that dance again with her hips.

Tori lets out a soft chuckle, her cheeks reddening because she's been smiling so damn big that it's actually annoying. I think. "No... Maybe." She quips cheekily. "I mean, it's hard to miss you. Mr. Grier told you to introduce yourself and you just gave us each a look. Everyone in class. Every single one." The thin girl says in such humor and surprise, looking at me like I'm the most interesting thing she's ever seen. It's unnerving, but I don't understand why she's doing that. "You made my lab partner scorch himself with the Bunsen burner. Now you're obligated to be my partner." Tori gives me an easygoing grin that almost seems recognizable.

"He yelled to the class—in mid scorching, mind you—that you were the one that accidentally turned on the Bunsen burner." I counter back with a stifled chortle as her eyes widen in embarrassment; it's so easy to make this girl blush. I love it.

"Hey! In my defense I told him he was catching aflame, y'know... And _you_..." Tori says, walking over to lean against the front desk as she wraps the wire along the headphones, not bothering to break our eye contact in case I'll do something she doesn't want to miss—she's giving me those looks! I'm not making it up. "You shouldn't look at people like that."

"Look at people how?" I challenge, widening my eyes a little in amusement, throwing her the same look I did when I first saw her next to that mop headed freak. "Like I'm about to decapitate them and feed them to dumpster dogs?"

She leans against the counter, slouching the upper half of her body as she fiddles with the headphones, still not breaking my gaze and I'm a little shocked that she wasn't taken aback by my vulgarity. "No." Tori defends, mocking herself childishly. "You shouldn't look at someone like you're..." Her shoulders rises and falls pathetically, already regret starting this conversation, but knows she has to pull through, "Like youre... Daring someone to destroy you in the most beautiful way possible."

My smirk dissolves as I study her face, seeing nothing but sincerity and those prominent cheekbones. I don't know what to say, so I opt to stay quiet, glancing past her shoulder and out the window, pretending that I don't see her looking down to mentally kick herself in the ass for saying that. I don't have much time to think about her when I see Beck strolling over through the corridors, talking up another girl, seeing her melt like putty in his hands.

I watch at the corner of my eye as Tori glances a bit over her shoulder, wondering what caught my attention so quickly, but she turns around with a slight, crestfallen face, her head drooping a bit and I wonder if it's anything personal.

I see Beck pulling a girl's zipper down 'teasingly', making me scoff loudly, but I guess it's the right thing to do because Tori snaps her head up to look at me in confusion. "That's not, um, usually the reaction he gets from girls." The tall framed girl lets out a forced chuckle with a little uplift in her weird falter. "It's more like a..." Tori looks down at her converses, covering her mouth and nose as she lets out exaggerated whimpers, moans, and groans.

I let out a laugh through my weirded out expression, scrunching up my nose as I watch her, "Okay! I get it." My breath hitches a bit. "But, 'jerk' isn't really my type."

Her expression's the same, looking at me with a bit of a shock before she nods her head, her soft curls bobbing a little by her chest. "You're right. He can have his jerk moments."

My eyebrows raise in confusion, noticing how deterred and rejected she sounds, "I'm guessing he cheated on you, too?"

"What? Oh, god, no. He's my older brother. Half-brother."

"Oh... You're the other Oliver."

"What is that? Is that, like, 'the loser Oliver'?" Tori crosses her arms loosely by her stomach and I can tell she's trying to joke, but the strain in her voice is another meaning as she drops her head.

"No, not at all." I merely shrug, watching her stuff her things into her backpack, finally looking away from me. "It's just... You don't look—"

"—Hot? Athletic? Capable of inciting an all-girl smackdown? No, you're right." Tori says before letting me have a word in, running her hands through her hair before she shrugs on the straps of her bag, trying to seem unbothered as she gets up. "No, it's cool." She nods a bit, swiping her tongue along the stride of her soft lips as I wonder where all of this hastiness is coming from. "I will let you in on a secret though." She starts informative as she catches my eyes, almost looking disappointed. "My mom says I'm special on the inside."

The tan one finishes off with a soft, throaty chuckle that sounds a little wavered before she walks out without another word, leaving me dumbfounded before I turn back to my homework.

The library doors swings back open and slams as it shuts before the three girls, oblivious girls file in, vacating the table in front of me while Mr. Dickers gives us instructions on detention before wavering off like he owns the place. As soon as the doors close, Alyssa turns around to face the other two.

Penny in the air.

"I talked to Beck. He was sweet, but he felt bad for you. He said that you were jealous because we share something special, something we don't have to label-" The cheerleader starts, boastful and conceited as she twirls with her scarf before the redhead cuts in.

"-Because it's out unspoken bond and I just love how secure you are-" Cat, the redheaded, teen hippie says in a soft tone, but in such disbelief as I snort at the girls.

"And it hurts to hear you question it..." Meredith, the involved student fills in, looking at the two girls with wide eyes.

"Because you're the only girl for me?!" All three girls yell out, finally getting it.

And the penny drops! I laugh in my head, doodling on my paper.

"Damn!" Alyssa slams her palm against the table. "He said the same thing to all of us!"

"Figures. He makes up with us, and then he hooks up with us-"

Meredith interrupts Cat, "Wait, you guys hooked up?!"

"Beck and I share something special." Cat says, lifting her head up high.

"What, that you've both been in your pants?" Meredith sneers in accusation.

"We share a vegan, nonviolent outlook on life!" The smaller girl snaps sweetly.

"Hippie slut."

"Oh, please, it's not like we know what the _head_ cheerleader does to the captain of the basketball team."

"It's simple! We're both captains! It's biology!"

"Oh, god, like he could take the two of you seriously!"

I growl when I hear the girls start talking all at once, arguing and insulting each other in such high-pitched voices, I'm sure I'll die of an aneurism. "Shut up!" I snap, seeing the girls finally notice me.

"You got something to say, Freak?" Alyssa crosses her arms in a high-fashioned manner, making me roll my eyes.

"Let me guess, does he use pet names like 'baby' and 'sweetheart'? Yeah, it's not out of affection, it's so he doesn't screw up your names. And he's all about an unspoken bond and something special but nothing about a relationship and the whole arrangement is your idea so you feel guilty he cheated."

"Oh, my god! You're dating Beck, too!"

I roll my eyes again, thinking I've strained something from the amount of stupidity. "God, no."

"She's right, he's always making me feel guilty."

"Exactly. If I was in this situation, which thank god, I'm not, I'd-" I start, glaring at the redhead for interrupting me.

"Yeah, yeah, you'd break up with Beck, but he'd only snatch another handful of girls."

"No. I say you get even." I smirk at them, seeing the gears churn in their hands, though it must've been a struggle for the cheerleader and the hippie for such a thing.

Dickers comes in and gives us an earful about talking, deciding to stay in the library to keep us quiet for the next couple of hours. Detention finally lets out and I find my way to the front of the school, waiting for my mom, but no doubt did she grab another sleazeball to date and to leave me to find my way back to the house.

"Need a ride?" An old jeep pulls up, the one without a roof or no doors or safety. I scowl at the driver, noticing that it's none other than Tori Vega as she parks the car, hopping out when I stride past it.

**It's really rushed because I'm really hungry. Review? No? Okay, I wouldn't either.**


End file.
